


Discover Me Discovering You

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the thing is, the more he thinks about it, the more distinctly suspicious things he remembers.  Like how hesitant Blaine had been when he first offered to rub Kurt's feet. The way he always blushed and squirmed when Kurt dug his toes into Blaine's thigh to get his attention. The way Blaine always had to stop way sooner than usual when they started making out after he'd been rubbing Kurt's feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discover Me Discovering You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title _is_ from 'Your Body is a Wonderland' by John Mayer. Because Kurt's body _is_ a wonderland. Especially his feet, apparently. This was written for [this prompt](http://skintightsocks.livejournal.com/12144.html?thread=1205616#t1205616) on our prompt post.

  
Kurt is suspicious.

He didn't start out that way. In fact, he'd been thrilled, at first. Kurt had waited long enough for a boyfriend that he deserved all the pampering Blaine seemed more than happy to dole out. He brought Kurt coffee and pastries and random gifts and he always pulled out chairs and helped Kurt out of his coat and even unlaced his boots for him and rubbed his feet.

Blaine gave _amazing_ foot rubs. He would sit for ages, rubbing Kurt's feet while Kurt read a magazine or they watched TV or even just while Kurt bounced ideas off of him while trying to come up with songs for Glee.

He hadn't thought anything of it until last week. He'd been slumped down against the arm of the couch with his feet in Blaine's lap, Blaine idly rubbing at the arches of Kurt's feet while they watched My Fair Lady. He'd been relaxed and boneless and warm, and he'd stretched with a yawn, flexing his feet in Blaine's lap. Which was when he felt it.

Blaine was hard. Like, _really_ hard. Harder than Kurt had ever felt him, even when they were making out and things got so heated that they had to stop. Kurt was fairly certain it wasn't because of Eliza Doolittle, but before he had a chance to ask, Blaine had flushed dark red, standing up immediately and muttering some excuse about needing to get home before dinner.

It was 10 p.m.

-

Blaine, as it turns out, is remarkably good at avoiding a subject. They've been spending just as much time together as they usually do, except that anytime Kurt's even _thinking_ about bringing it up, Blaine seems to _know_ and all of a sudden he has something desperately important to discuss. Kurt didn't even know Blaine _liked_ Power Rangers, much less liked them enough to frantically shout Finn's name and then have an hour long conversation about how the dynamics changed when Tommy became the White Ranger.

The plus side is, it gives Kurt a lot of time to think while Blaine's yammering on about anything and everything besides what they should actually be talking about. And the thing is, the more he thinks about it, the more distinctly suspicious things he remembers. Like how hesitant Blaine had been when he first offered to rub Kurt's feet. The way he always blushed and squirmed when Kurt dug his toes into Blaine's thigh to get his attention. The way Blaine always had to stop way sooner than usual when they started making out after he'd been rubbing Kurt's feet.

Kurt had prepared himself for this. Well, not this specific scenario, but he knew Blaine watched porn and thus might be into really weird things or have really unrealistic expectations about sex, and Kurt was fully prepared to gently but firmly explain to Blaine that he was out of luck if he wanted Kurt to do anything weird.

What's throwing him off is that the more he thinks about it, the more he finds that he doesn't actually mind.

In fact, the more he thinks about it, the more he starts to get kind of... curious. Because it's not like this is the _worst_ thing Blaine could be into. Puck once spent almost an entire Glee rehearsal detailing increasingly terrifyingly sexual fetishes he'd looked up on Wikipedia. Kurt had never been happier to see Mr. Schue in his life, because Puck was right in the middle of something about a trombone when he finally got back from making copies covered in toner and mumbling about Coach Sylvester.

It's not like Blaine wants to cover him in plastic wrap or eat sardines out of his navel or something. Blaine just... likes his feet, is all. Besides, he did give _really_ good foot rubs and Kurt figures there's no harm in doing something that so far as been mutually beneficial for the both of them. He's just got to get Blaine to stop talking to Finn about alien invasions or what the fuck ever they're currently going on about and start talking about Kurt's feet and exactly what it is he'd like to do with them.

-

Kurt is nothing if not a man of action. Which is why, when Blaine invites him over to his parent-free house for a movie night, Kurt makes sure to wear the tallest, most uncomfortable boots he owns.

"Hi," he says as soon as Blaine opens the door. "My feet are _killing_ me."

"I missed you too," Blaine says, pulling him inside and kissing his cheek. He has to lift up a little higher than usual because of the boots, and Kurt smiles to himself.

"I missed you very much," Kurt says, heading up the stairs. "And I missed your foot rubs even more, so let's get upstairs so you can work your magic."

"My magic, huh?" Blaine asks, following him up the stairs.

"Yep," Kurt says, bouncing down on Blaine's bed and holding his feet out in front of him.

"Why do you even wear these if they hurt so bad?" Blaine asks, kneeling down beside the bed between Kurt's legs and picking his right foot up, his fingers slowly unwinding the laces from the metal hooks.

"Because they make me look pretty," Kurt says, smirking down at him.

"I can't argue with that," Blaine says quietly as he slides Kurt's boot off. Kurt watches him - watches the way Blaine touches him so carefully, how he cradles Kurt's foot in his hand as he peels Kurt's sock off slowly, his fingertips brushing lightly over the arch before he bites his lip and sets Kurt foot back down, moving to take off his other boot.

Kurt swallows thickly and digs his toes into Blaine's carpet as Blaine gets the other boot and sock off, his fingers idly rubbing at the ball of Kurt's left foot. Kurt can't believe it took him this long to notice the way Blaine's eyes go dark and his mouth drops open and how _focused_ he is, how gentle his fingers are on Kurt's skin.

Kurt had the entire thing planned out in his head. He was going to be aloof and cool and gather evidence until he was absolutely certain that Blaine really did have some kind of foot fetish and wasn't just a really, really considerate boyfriend. But then Blaine shakes his head and blinks up at Kurt, his face flushing a little, and all of Kurt's plans go out of the window.

"Blaine," he says, sliding his bare feet up Blaine's thighs and watching as Blaine's eyes go wide.

"What-- What are you doing?" Blaine asks, his voice rough.

"What do you want me to be doing?" Kurt asks, inching his feet up Blaine's thighs and taking in a shaky breath when he feels the muscles clench up.

"Kurt," Blaine says, squeezing his eyes shut. "Please don't-- I never-- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just, you have _really_ nice feet, and you didn't seem to mind the foot rubs, and--"

"Blaine, shut up," Kurt says, his voice coming out thick and strangled as he finally brushes his toes over Blaine's cock, hard in his pants.

"Fuck," Blaine hisses, his hips jerking up. "Kurt, what are you--"

"Is this what you want?" Kurt asks, his heart pounding in his ears. "Or am I doing it wrong?"

"I don't-- I have no idea," Blaine breathes out. "I don't even know why, I just-- _fuck_ , Kurt." Kurt slides his foot more firmly over Blaine, the arch of his foot dragging over Blaine's cock through his pants, and then Blaine's surging up to his knees, fisting his hands in Kurt's shirt and leaning up to kiss him, desperate and wet.

"You're not grossed out?" Blaine says as Kurt tugs him up onto the bed.

"No," Kurt says, kissing at Blaine's jaw. "Which is weird."

"So weird," Blaine agrees, sliding down Kurt's body until he's sitting at the end of the bed between Kurt's feet. "But since you're not grossed out, can I..." he trails off look between Kurt's face and his feet uncertainly, and Kurt can't help it, he starts to laugh, biting it back quickly when Blaine's face falls and he blushes.

"No, no, Blaine," Kurt says quickly. "No hey, I just-- sorry. It's just kind of a ridiculous situation."

"I know," Blaine says, rubbing at the back of his head. "Can I just... rub them, like before, only--"

"Yeah," Kurt says. "Yeah, of course." Blaine nods, pulling Kurt's feet into his lap and and immediately starting to rub right under the ball of Kurt's foot, right where the muscle is always tense and tight, and for a second it's just the same as always, and Kurt tilts his head back and lets out the same low, pleased moan he can never hold back when Blaine rubs his feet.

"Shit, you have no idea what it does to me when you do that," Blaine says gruffly, and just like that the mood shifts again, Kurt's stomach drawing up hot and tight at the sound of Blaine's voice, the weight of his eyes.

"Really?" Kurt asks. "It just. It feels good. You're really, really good at that."

"Your skin's so soft," Blaine continues, trailing his knuckles over the thin skin on top of Kurt's foot. "I tried so hard not to be obvious but I couldn't help it sometimes, I just wanted to feel." Blaine traces the pads of his fingers over Kurt's ankle. Kurt remembers all the times Blaine had stroked at his skin, and knowing that he wasn't just idly petting hits Kurt sudden and strong, making him shiver a little and flex his foot in Blaine's hand as he raises his other foot to press back over Blaine through his jeans.

"What else?" Kurt asks. "What else did you want to do, that you couldn't."

"I wanted--" Blaine whispers, staring down at Kurt's foot and licking over his lip, and oh. _Oh_. Something hot twists low in Kurt's stomach, and he's surprised how much the idea _doesn't_ freak him out.

"You can," Kurt says quietly, holding Blaine's gaze when his head jerks up and his wide, shocked eyes meet Kurt's. Kurt smiles at him, curling his toes around Blaine's cock, and Blaine gasps and bucks forward, lifting Kurt's foot up to his face and kissing softly at the arch.

"Okay?" Blaine asks, his breath tickling over Kurt's skin, and Kurt nods, gasping quietly as Blaine kisses at his foot again, his mouth open and wet this time. It tickles a little and makes Kurt suck in a breath as Blaine kisses up the side of his foot, staring at Kurt, his eyes dark and wide as he kisses at the side of Kurt's big toe. His tongue flicks out, licking at the pad of his toe, and Kurt lets out a shaky breath.

"Can I?" Blaine asks, his voice low and rough, and Kurt nods, gasping as Blaine immediately sucks his toe into his mouth. Blaine's mouth is warm and wet and sucking, and Kurt groans at the pull low in his stomach. It feels stupidly like what Kurt would imagine having his cock sucked feels like, instead of just his toe, and Kurt curls the toes of his other foot around Blaine's cock with a groan. "Fuck," Blaine moans around his toe, his hips bucking forward jerkily, and Kurt pulls his foot back from Blaine's mouth.

"Take your pants off," Kurt says, surprised at how rough his own voice comes out.

"What?" Blaine asks, blinking up at him, reaching back out for Kurt's foot.

"Take your pants off, Blaine," Kurt says with a laugh, rubbing the heel of his foot pointedly over Blaine's erection.

"Oh, right," Blaine says, scrambling off of the bed and shoving his jeans and underwear down, stripping his shirt off as he crawls back onto the end of the mattress. "You too," he says, tugging at the hem of Kurt's jeans. They've never been fully naked with each other before, but considering what Kurt's about to do he figures he may as well go all out, so he shrugs his sweater off before his nerves can get the better of him, unzipping his pants so Blaine can pull them down his legs. "Careful with those," he says as Blaine tosses them off the end of the bed. "They're expensive."

"Everything you own is expensive," Blaine says, crawling forward between Kurt's knees and tugging his underwear off. He leans up, going in for a kiss, and Kurt pushes at his chest.

"Back at the end of the bed."

"No, but--" Blaine says, pressing forward against his hand.

"Blaine," Kurt says, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. "Get back on the end of the bed and show me what you want." He runs his toes up Blaine's bare thigh pointedly, and Blaine's eyes go almost comically wide as he rushes back to the end of the bed.

"Show me," Kurt says, watching Blaine's eyes flutter shut as he trails his toes up Blaine's thighs. He can feel the hair on Blaine's thighs tickling over his feet as he slides them up and rests his feet on Blaine's hips. His heels are pressing in on either side of Blaine's cock and he can feel the muscles twitching beneath his feet as Blaine's hips try to jerk up.

"What do you want me to do?" Kurt asks again, inching his heels closer until they're just brushing against the base of Blaine's cock. It seems kind of strange, that he's touching Blaine's cock with his feet before he's actually had a chance to touch it with his hands, but the broken whine Blaine lets out is worth it. "Tell me," Kurt reminds him softly.

"I don't-- god, Kurt, _everything_ ," Blaine says, his hips pressing up into the air helplessly.

"Like this?" Kurt asks, sliding his feet down and skimming the toes of his right foot lightly over the length of Blaine's cock.

"Fuck," Blaine hisses breathlessly. "Yes, yes, just--" He presses at the top of Kurt's foot, shifting it forward until his cock is sliding against the arch. There's enough pre-come that Blaine's dick slides easily, wetly, and Kurt shivers when the head of his cock drags over the sensitive skin on the bottom of his foot.

"This okay?" Kurt asks, trailing the toes of his other foot up the side of Blaine's cock, pressing it more firmly into the arch of his foot.

"Kurt, fuck, I-- I'm sorry," Blaine says, his voice even and soft as he shudders forward and comes with a raw-sounding moan, warm and wet over Kurt's skin. Blaine's panting, his face red and flushed as his hips twitch forward helplessly against Kurt's foot.

"Shh," Kurt says automatically, pressing against Blaine's cock with his toes as Blaine shivers and jerks through his orgasm. "Wow, that-- so I guess that was okay, then," he adds with a breathless laugh as Blaine groans and tilts to the side, collapsing on the bed.

"Yeah," Blaine says weakly. "Yeah, that was okay. That was more than okay. Sorry about that."

"You don't have to be sorry," Kurt says, curling his toes around Blaine's cock where it's starting to go soft against his thigh.

"Fuck, c'mere," Blaine says, sitting up and reaching for Kurt's foot, tugging him forward and ducking his head down to lick over Kurt's foot, his tongue swiping through the come there.

"Blaine," Kurt gasps, his toes flexing and curling as Blaine licks across them, dipping his tongue between them. It tickles and sends hot sparks through Kurt at the same time, making his hips jerk a little.

"Too far?" Blaine asks quietly, looking up at Kurt.

"I just jerked you off with my feet, I have no idea what too far even means anymore," Kurt says with a groan, pulling his foot out of Blaine's hand and flopping down against the pillows. It's entirely possible he should be more weirded out than he is, but right now Kurt mostly just wants to come. He's okay with the fact that Blaine apparently gets off on his feet and he in turn apparently gets off on Blaine getting off on his feet, but he's not okay with the fact that he hasn't... gotten off.

"I'm going to jerk off now," Kurt tells the ceiling, reaching down and wrapping his hand around his cock with a groan.

"No, hey, wait," Blaine says, crawling forward and kissing at the curve of Kurt's thigh. "Let me." Kurt's not exactly in the mood to argue, especially not when Blaine's sucking kisses up his thigh and nosing at the base of his cock. "I've thought about doing this for so long," Blaine says against his skin.

"Blaine, please," Kurt groans, his hips straining up.

"Yeah," Blaine says, mouthing wetly up the side of his cock without bothering to stop talking. "Fuck, Kurt, I've wanted to do this forever but I didn't want to push and then you just showed up and-- with your _feet_ , god, and I thought we were going to watch _movies_ ," he gasps out before sinking his mouth down around Kurt's cock, and Kurt can't help it, he starts to laugh, giggling helplessly into his hands, his whole body shaking with it.

"I'm sorry," Kurt gasps out when Blaine pulls off of his cock with a glare. "It's not you, it's just. Tonight's been kind of surreal."

"But good, right?" Blaine asks cautiously.

"Very good," Kurt says, petting Blaine's sweaty curls back from his forehead. "And if you put your mouth back on me, it will be even better."

"I can do that," Blaine says happily, kissing at the head of Kurt's dick before sinking his mouth back down, and Kurt was so, so wrong before. Blaine sucking his toe has _nothing_ on Blaine sucking his cock, and Kurt has no idea why they haven't been doing this every chance they get. He stretches his legs, spreading his thighs out to give Blaine more room and crossing his legs behind Blaine's back. Blaine's mouth is wet and hot, his hands gripping Kurt's hips as he swallows around him, and it takes everything in him not to thrust up into Blaine's mouth. Kurt can feel his stomach coiling up hot and tight, and he threads his fingers into Blaine's hair, trying to tug him off.

"Blaine, c'mon," Kurt gasps. "I'm close."

"Good," Blaine mumbles around his cock, and Kurt groans, his hips jerking up before he can stop them. Blaine pulls back, sputtering, and Kurt pets at his hair apologetically.

"Sorry," Kurt groans. "I told you."

"It's okay," Blaine says, his voice gruff and low. "I want to." His lips are red and wet and Kurt can't find it in himself to protest when Blaine sucks him back in, his tongue swirling under the head of Kurt's cock in a way that makes his thighs shake and his cock throb.

"So close," Kurt gasps out, just in case Blaine's changed his mind. "Blaine, _please_ , so close." Blaine hums around him, sucking hard at the head of his cock, and Kurt comes with a broken moan, his toes digging into Blaine's ass as his hips jerk up helplessly. He can feel Blaine try to swallow, his throat working at the head of Kurt's cock, and he tugs roughly at Blaine's hair, pulling him off.

"Wasn't done," Blaine says hoarsely, wiping at his chin and then licking Kurt's come off the side of his hand, and _fuck_.

"You are so disgusting, come here," Kurt groans, tugging at Blaine's shoulder until he slides up Kurt's body.

"You should kiss me anyway," Blaine says, nosing at Kurt's cheek, and Kurt rolls his eyes but he was already planning on it so he leans up, licking over Blaine's lips and groaning low in his throat at the taste of himself in Blaine's mouth.

"You're the hottest thing ever," Blaine mumbles against his mouth, kissing Kurt soft and sweet before pulling away and collapsing on top of him. "And you also make a wonderful pillow."

"Finally, my life's goal realized," Kurt says, pulling him in close. Blaine snuggles in to his side, and they're both sweaty and gross and Kurt has come in places he never could have anticipated, but he figures cleaning up can wait if it means he gets to spend more time with Blaine's fingers trailing lazily up and down his arm. Blaine stretches with a sleepy noise after a few minutes and tosses a leg over Kurt's, tangling their toes together, and Kurt can't help but press a laugh into Blaine's messy curls.

"Shut up," Blaine says, groaning and pressing his face into Kurt's neck.

"You know it's okay, right?" Kurt asks when Blaine's fingers grip a little too tightly at his shoulder. "I'm not freaked out or anything."

"I really thought you would be," Blaine says quietly.

"You don't know everything about me, Blaine Warbler," Kurt says, squeezing Blaine closer.

"Not yet," Blaine says, pressing a kiss to Kurt's collarbone. "Thank you, though. For not freaking out."

"What is it about feet?" Kurt blurts before he can stop himself. "I mean, don't get me wrong, that was hot, I am definitely okay with this, but just-- why feet?"

"I don't really know," Blaine says, his voice small. "It was more of an abstract thing before you, honestly, but then there was that time... do you remember? In your room, after that horrible Glee concert thing. We were making out and it was the first time we-- you know." Kurt does know. It had taken every ounce of willpower he had not to come in his pants when Blaine had started rocking down against him, and by the time Blaine had backed off he'd been a total mess, his hands fisted in Blaine's shirt and his toes digging into Blaine's calves through his jeans, and-- oh.

"Yes," Kurt says simply.

"It was just kind of like the vague idea clicking into place with the actual reality, and... well. You know the rest." Kurt does. It was shortly after that night that Blaine had added foot rubs to his World's Most Doting Boyfriend resume, and Kurt hugs him closer before he reaches down and tilts Blaine's chin up so he can get at his mouth for a kiss. It doesn't take long for it to get heated, Blaine rolling on top of him, his cock already hard again and pressed against Kurt's hip, and Kurt pulls back with a groan when Blaine sucks at his lip and rolls his hips down against Kurt's.

"We don't have a lot of time before your parents get home," Kurt groans. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"We're already naked," Blaine points out, kissing down his jaw. "That's definitely going to save us time."

"Don't tell me that getting caught is another secret turn-on for you," Kurt says, tilting his head back against Blaine's pillows so Blaine can kiss down his throat.

"Not by my parents, gross," Blaine mumbles into the hollow of his throat, nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Wait," Kurt gasps, glaring down at Blaine as he starts to kiss down Kurt's chest. "What does that mean? That you'd be into it if it _wasn't_ your parents?"

"I don't know, but I'm not counting anything out," Blaine says with a shrug, kissing Kurt's bellybutton.

"I'm going to make you write me a list," Kurt says, his breath catching as Blaine kisses down his stomach and over to his hip. "Possible Perversions: A Field Guide to Blaine Anderson."

"I'll get started on that right after I suck your dick again, okay?" Blaine mumbles, and Kurt gasps as Blaine trails his mouth wetly up the length of his cock. "I think that might be another turn-on, but that one's not really a secret."

"Can't-- can't go on the list then," Kurt says, as Blaine sinks his mouth down around Kurt's cock.

"Such a shame," Blaine says, pulling back with a gasp. "You should put your feet on my back again, I liked that."

"Shocking," Kurt says, but Blaine's already sucking Kurt back into his mouth, groaning happily around him when Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's waist and digs his toes in, and, well. Kurt can't exactly complain.

  



End file.
